


Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I dont know where this is going. Its a small start. I'll add tags as the story progresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what you get when you challenge my wits. Let's see how you beat me now that your wild card is out of the play,  Munakata Reishi. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't wanna give in too many details. It's sort of like a test chapter. 
> 
> Go ahead and read!

He was so tired. In a long time now he actually wanted to sleep and not just doze off on his desk as a sorry excuse of sleep. After all today was quite hectic. 

To start things off, he had come to office late since his body chose a rather inconvenient time to doze off. After being scolded by Lieutenant about his laziness and lack of enthusiasm, which was stupid because who the hell is 'enthusiastic' about work, he sat down on his chair ready to be bored as hell . He had to file in mountains of paperwork and then after that he had to re-fill the wrong paperwork of some of his incompetent and insanely stupid co-workers, namely Domoyoji and Hidaka. Then he had to debrief the Caption on all of that paperwork as well since he had the most accurate memory and hence debriefed most efficiently. 

While in the middle of it, the deafening sirens of Sceptre four rang through out the mansion/headquarters. The strain they were after gave them a six hour chase. It was long and stressful. The entire Alphabet Squad had never felt so drained before. Even after getting back they had to hand in the reports regarding the mission. 

Munakata being the generous person he was, gave three days off to the squad. Everyone left for the dorms planning to relax in their own ways. 

Fushimi had gone straight to his room, not even bothering to take a bath. He all but ripped his uniform and slipped on his plain white tee and black boxers. 

He thought about the strain chase and tried to think about what his ability could be. They had no clue. In the end, His brain was too tired and refused to work so he just decided to call it a night. He was about to get on the top bunk when there was a knock at his door. 

Fushimi scowled and he was ready to bring hell on earth for this person. 

"What? " he ripped open the door. 

On the other side stood Akiyama, completely unfazed by the tone his superior used. 

"Sorry for interrupting Fushimi San. You left this behind. " he handed over a PDA. 

Saruhiko's face showed a mildly surprised expression but returned to normal soon. The very fact he forgot his lifeline was a proof of how tired he was. 

He mumbled a thank you. Akiyama gave him a gentle smile. 

"Rest a lot Fushimi San. Good night. "

With that the gentleman walked away. 

Saruhiko climbed up on the top bunk and fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

================================

It was around midnight when the doorknob to Saruhiko 's room turned around soundlessly and the door opened. 

A man stepped in and locked the door behind him, something Saruhiko should have really done. The man looked around the room. 

The room was bare and whatever was present was all in it's given place save for the uniform Saruhiko had just got out of. 

Just as quietly the man had come, he climbed up upon the ladder and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

The moonlight streaming through the window illuminated the man's face. He was probably in his 40's. Sharp cheek bones and sharper amber irises. Thin lips and light sliver strands framing the face. The silver strands reached up to the man's shoulders, flowing gracefully down his slender neck. The rest of him just as sharp and thin with pale complexion. His height must have been somewhere near 6 ft. 

Mischievous amber eyes narrowed as he looked down upon the other occupant of the bed. The Blue King's third was fast asleep, breathing softly completely unaware of the presence next to him. 

The thin lips parted in a not-so-sane smile that spread across his face. The man brought out his hands in the air as he splayed apart all ten fingers. A dim grayish white light surrounded his entire body from head to toe. Fine silver threads seemed to flow out from the tips of his fingers as if an extension of his body. The fine threads made their way to the sleeping figure and wrapped themselves around his limbs and torso. 

Saruhiko started to glow in the similar light. The man started laughing as his goal came to completion. The threads withdrew and both occupants stopped glowing. The threads retreated the way they had come and soon disappeared. 

"This is what you get when you challenge my wits. Let's see how you beat me now that your wild card is out of the play, Munakata Reishi. "

The hollow maniac laughter that followed, strangely didn't wake the sleeping figure. 

The man opened the window and slipped out just as soundlessly as he'd come, still clad in the Scepter Four standard prison uniform.


	2. Emergency again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secptre four finds out that the strain they detained yesterday has escaped. There goes three day holiday and relaxing.   
> Back to work!

It was around 5.30 am in the morning when the alarmingly loud sirens of Sceptre four rang out through the corridors again. 

Dot on 5.40 Awashima was knocking on the doors to Munakata's private quarters in complete uniform. The door opened in seconds to reveal a just as ready and dressed Munakata. 

He started walking in the direction of office, Awashima two steps behind solely out of respect. 

"What is the situation Awashima kun?"

"It's code red Captain. The strain detained yesterday evening- Kisa Ichinose, has escaped the facility and is now on run. Not much data is available on him since he just got here yesterday and there wasn't much time to figure out anything about his abilities. Hence the Red code. Plus he gave Fushimi a hard time yesterday. Him being in the open can cause no good. "

"When did this happen? "

"According to the security cameras, the strain left his quarters at around 23:33. Him simply walking out through the doors of his confinement can be seen. Then he suddenly vanishes as if going invisible. Other gootages are been looked at to find if he chose to take a tour around the headquarters. It is still a mystery how it took us so long to find out. "

"Not really Awashima kun. This strain was placed in isolated chamber with top security. It shouldn't be a surprise no one checked in on him. Also that man didn't give off a very pleasant vibe I must say. What intrigues me is how he managed to get away without triggering the alarms or sensors. The alarms, sensors and cameras are regularly checked by Fushimi kun himself to make sure everything's working. He cannot possibly ahve made a mistake. That reminds me, where is Fushimi kun? "

"I haven't met him in person yet. I rushed to your quarters as soon as I realised the situation. But I am sure Fushimi's already making the entire intelligence unit rack their brains for answers. We should see him shortly. "

Munakata let an amused smile set over his usually stoic features. He couldn't wait to see what Fushimi had done to the poor intelligence unit. He was also prepared to return the taunts of 'poor security system', 'useless guards' and 'annoyingly calm good-for-nothing boss' that he was surely going to receive. 

Both Awashima and Munakata received the shock of their lives when they learned that Fushimi hadn't yet shown up. They went to the office occupied by the Alphabet Squad but nothing there as well. Awashima was furious and even more so when Fushimi didn't answer her calls. Hidaka suggested that maybe he'd gone out solo again but the camera footage showed something else. 

A tall thin man walking down the corridor to Fushimi's room. Somewhere around midnight. 

Tension started to settle on Munakata's forehead and shoulders as his sharp violet hues glared daggers at the screen. 

The entire Alphabet Squad was holding their breaths. Awashima tried to stay collected but the slight tremble of her lips gave her away. 

"Who was the last one to see Fushimi kun? " The deep voice demanded. 

Akiyama spoke up, " That would be me Captain. I went over to his room to return his PDA he had forgotten at his desk. It must have been around 22:30 at the time. Fushimi San was preparing for bed. He was completely fine then. "

"Very well. Awashima kun I'll leave things in your hands. Do all you can to locate the strain. I'll go check on Fushimi kun. "

Awashima let out a shaky breath, "Yes sir! "

Munakata made his way to Fushimi's room at full throttle. 

Knock-knock. 

No reply

"Fushimi kun? " Munakata called out carefully. 

When there was no reply Munakata tried the door, but when it didn't budge he busted it down with one swift kick. He stepped in and fixed his collar. 

One look around the room and it was clear nothing was out of place, except the uniform. Munakata frowned for a second upon seeing how carelessly it had been dumped on the floor. 

'No struggle. He knocked Fushimi kun out? '

He made way towards the bunk beds. He secured a hold of one hand on the ladder and hoisted himself up to rest on the mattress in the next second. 

Nothing ever surprised Munakata. Until now. This was not what he was expecting. His eyes turned wide in surprise and then narrowed as his facial muscles moulded in an amused expression. 

There on the bed lay Fushimi kun, sleeping peacefully, completely opposite of the chaos outside. Though it wasn't exactly the same. His cheeks were more chubby and he had a cute little round belly. Any and every signs of his bony structure absent. His tiny fingers curled in fists as they rested against his small chest as his legs were obscured from the view by the long and extremely big white T-shirt that was hanging on his delicate and small frame. 

All in all Fushimi looked as if someone had shrunk him back to his four year self. 

Or, 

Someone HAD shrunk Fushimi back to his four year self. And Munakata knew all too well just who this someone was. He'd think about getting back at that strain later. First things first. 

He cleared his throat, and then as softly as he could manage called out again, "Fushimi-kun? " 

'Fushimi... kun? No that doesn't sound right... hmm' 

He tried again. This time his slender finger poking the little nose. 

"Fushimi Chan? Wake up. "

Munakata's face instantly lit up. He liked the sound of that. 

As the finger poked at the little nose, Fushimi chan's brows scrunched together as did his eyes. The eyelids fluttered open to reveal to the bluest of big and innocent blue to the world. 

The blue hues blinked a couple times, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the window. They then landed upon the giant person sitting next to him. 

Little Fushimi.. No. No.. Little Saruhiko wondered why his Captain looked so big and mighty all of a sudden. He always had a good few inches over him, but today he just looked too big. He sat up on the bed and stared intently at Munakata who was camly seated and still. It took him a minute to realise he wasn't wearing his glasses and yet the Captain was clearly visible to him. His lips parted in a silent 'o'. 

Plus he felt really weird. And sleepy. And extremely light. What was wrong with him? His head tilted to one side as he tried to think through his hazy morning brain. Also was his bed always this high? How come he never noticed? 

Confusion was clearly written on the adult-turned-child's face. Munakata had never been more delighted. The little head tilted to the side as the child tried to contemplate the situation. It made such a cute sight. Munakata's smile turned more fond and soft. He patiently waited for what was to come. 

Why was his Captain looking at him like that? Like he was some five year old kid. Little Saruhiko's face distorted in a frown as he narrowed his eyes to glare at his superior as he did on a daily basis. But right now, trapped being a four year old, little Saruhiko was not capable of looking anything but completely cute and innocent. 

The child's cheeks puffed out and his eyes narrowed in an obvious (failed) attempt to glare at him. 'How cute. ' 

"Fushimi ch-kun.. Do you remember me? "

His frown deepened. Looks like his Captain had decided to be annoying today. More than usual. Tiny pink lips parted as little Saruhiko replied, 

"Captain, what's wrong with you? Why are you in my room..? "

It took a few seconds for little Saruhiko to notice something off. His voice had sounded extremely soft and delicate to his ears. Nowhere near his hoarse adult like voice. He was confused now. 

'That's my voice..? '. Tiny hands went to his face, feeling around. His skin was always soft, sure but today it seemed even softer. As if someone had undone the effects of growing up. 'Why are my cheeks so chubby..? '. He finally looked down at himself. 'I am... small... ' was all he could think. 

'Captain's not huge. I'm small. ' The little genius couldn't figure out what was going on and it only served to frustrate him more as Munakata sat there staring at him like he was the climax of some stupid soap opera. The frustration turned into panic soon enough and little Saruhiko did what any panicked four year old would do. 

He started crying. 

Big clear drops of tears started to accumulate around his waterline and soon they travelled down his soft cheeks, and down his chin and onto the now-baggy T-shirt (Awww). 

Munakata's expression dropped immediately and he outstretched his hands to pick up little Saruhiko, a genuine caring expression settling on his face. Little Saruhiko did not resist as Munakata picked him up and brought him up to his chest. Instead the child clung to him, wrapping his hands around Munakata's neck and sniffling as the stream of tears continued. Munakata rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. The crying stopped after a few minutes. 

Munakata placed the child on his laps. The latter was still clearly shocked and maybe a little scared too. But he seemed calm enough to not cry again anytime soon. 

The chubby cheeks had turned a rosy red and were still wet from the tears and he had a runny nose. Munakata being the gentleman he was, pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped the wet cheeks and then held to the child's just as red nose. 

He felt a little relieved as he blew hard into the handkerchief before him. He rubbed at his own eyes to clear his vision of any leftover teardrops and looked up at Munakata with those big round eyes. 

Munakata gently petted the black hair as he slowly began, "Fushimi chan, do you remember the man we caught yesterday, tall, thin and silver hair?" He avoided the word 'strain' unsure if this Fushimi would know what it meant. 

The kid thoguht for a minute and then nodded. 

"Well, that man, Kisa-

"Ichinose" little Saruhiko interrupted as swiftly as always. 

"Right, is the one who did this to you. 'This' meaning turned you into a four-year old kid. No need to panic. You seem perfectly alright to me and further examination will prove it as well. Now, tell me how you feel? "

Once again he started to think and label all things he was feeling one by one in his head. Finally he said, 

"I feel sleepy and light. The bed feels soo high ( makes a hand gesture in air) and I feel so tired and and.. And that's it. " He breathed out. 

"And I feel hungry too. " he quickly added. 

Munakata chuckled at the honest answer he received and explained to the kid, 

"Well the sleepiness and tiredness could be an affect of the strain, I mean that man's ability. As for light you did loose tons of weight overnight. Quite literally. So that shouldn't be a surprise. Of course the bed feels high, your so tiny now and we should get you food. You probably didn't have a dinner last night. Then we'll get you examined in the infirmary and.. "

He stopped as their was a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to find little Saruhiko looking up at him, arms outstretched as if saying "pick me up". He looked at him, puzzled. 

"Pick me up. My neck hurts from looking up so high. " It was a demand not a request. One shouldn't have expected less from him really. 

Munakata let out a full fledged laugh at that. He picked up the child as requested (demanded ) and brought him up to his chest again. This time arms didn't go around his neck but firmly grasped the collar of his uniform. 

"Okay then. Let's go Fushimi chan! We have a long day ahead of us."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid! " chubby cheeks puffed out as the 'kid' turned to face away from Munakata. 

A finger poked his cheek as he heard his Captain saying, " Oh but you are Fushimi chan! " He hopped off the bed, feet touching the ground as his long coat fluttered majestically around him ( because let's face it that's all his coat is for. )

This day was going to be a lot more interesting than he had thought when he'd first heard the sirens this morning. But he was relieved to know nothing bad had happened to Fushimi kun. The strain had simply come here to make sure Fushimi would be out of the equation.

'Kisa Ichinose sure is a clever opponent' Munakata mused. 

'But I'll beat him his favorite game of Chase very soon. ' his lips turned into a smirk. He walked down towards the headquarters with little Fushimi in his arms, this time at a much relaxed pace. 

He entered his office without encountering anyone. He shut the doors behind him and walked towards his desk. He pulled out a chair placed across from his and bent down to put Fushimi down on it. But the kid's grip on his collar won't budge. He looked at the kid who was glaring ( trying to) at him as if daring him to put him down on that chair. 

"Very well then. " 

He instead walked over to his chair and sat down with little Fushimi now seated in his laps. His chin just barely reached the table top. He looked around as to see if he could find something interesting on his Captain's desk and entertain himself with. 

While the Captain picked up the phone, 

"Yes, Awashima kun?... Yes. Fushimi kun is completely fine though not very same I must say. Are all the Special Sqaud members present there?.. some aren't?... Well then tell them all to be present in the office in a few minutes. We have a new dimension to the case... Yes Yes Fushimi kun's work..... Yes. I'll be there shortly with Fushimi kun. Alright then. That's it Awashima kun."

And the phone call ended. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! This was so exhausting!!! But I'm glad I wrote it. I hope I lived up to your expectations. And I hope the strain's name isn't too weird. I picked up Ichinose from some anime and decided on Ichinose Kisa because I thought it'd be funny ( or should I say ironic? Lol).. anyway do leave me kudos and comments and let me know how you like this fic. Suggestions are most welcome and so are requests. For this or other fanfic. ..   
> .   
> .   
> .. come back for more! ; )


	3. Bundle of cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphabet Squad meets Fushimi chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for late update. Last week was super hectic! Hope you like it!

The Captain walked into the office and looked around. He saw how all eyes were drawn towards the 'thing' clad in white cloth he had in his arms. He smiled and walked towards the head of the table.

Awashima seemed disapproving of the calm attitude of her superior. 

She questioned as Munakata sat down in his chair. 

"Where is Fushimi Captain? "

"Oh! Right here! " and with that Munakata placed the thing wrapped in white on the table for the entire Alphabet Squad and Awashima to see. 

What met their eyes was a cute little bundle of cuteness wearing a T-shirt too big and a big chocolate in hand, taking small bites of the treat one at a time. And surprisingly enough, this little bundle of cuteness looked a lot like the deathly Fushimi Saruhiko all of them knew. 

None of the occupants of the room spoke for a few minutes. First because it was really hard to take their eyes off of cute little Fushimi and second it was still hard to digest that Fushimi could be anything other than the incarnation of death itself. 

Munakata was only more amused with the faces everyone had. He gently stroked the black hair of the kid and everyone was really surprised when knives weren't thrown at their Captain. But then maybe a kid couldn't do that. 

 

Awashima of course was the first to recover. 

"That's... Fushimi? "

"Yes. Seems to be the strain's doing. Now we know something about his abilities. But of course working without Fushimi would be difficult. Excatly what the strain wanted. Nonethless we should put in our best efforts. "

He turned towards the kid who was still munching on a chocolate too big for his tummy and was still ignoring everyone. Well at least that hadn't changed. 

"Fushimi-chan, can you tell me the names of everyone present in the room? "

Fushimi chan glanced up at his Captain and then went back to nibbling on his chocolate. Not interested apparently. 

"How about this? I'll give you one chocolate for every right name. "

Now this time Fushimi chan was interested. Just as he was about to start naming everyone and claim his reward, Awashima interrupted, 

"Captain! Don't spoil him like that! Besides so many chocolates will rot his teeth! Not to mention the stomach ache! " she said in a desperate and worried tone. 

Fushimi chan pouted as he realised his precious chocolates were in danger. 

"Nice of you to worry Awashima kun. But don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't eat it all together. Fushimi chan? Start with the gentleman on my left. " he said sweetly to the child while pointing at Akiyama. 

The child turned towards the 'gentleman on left' and began, his tiny index finger pointing at the person as he named them. 

"Akiyamaa, Benzaai, Kamo, Do-mo-yogii, Enmotoo, Fuse, Gotoo, Hi-da-kaa. " 

By now Fushimi chan had turned around on the table, having rotated almost 360 degrees and was now facing between Captain and the Lieutenant. He put up his tiny finger in air again and said, 

"Awaashi-maa"

Then he turned to fully face Munakata and held out both his hands. 

"My chocolates. "

Munakata had never been so amused. 

"How many? "

Fushimi chan put up exactly nine fingers. 

"Bingo! Akiyama kun if you would be kind enough to fetch chocolates from the vending machine? "

"Ah?? Yes sir! " 

"Nine chocolates! " 

"Yes Fushimi San nine chocolates. "

"The big ones. "

"The big ones. Got it. "

And with that Akiyama left the room. 

Munakata addressed the Squad again. 

"As you can see the strain:Ichinose Kisa's ability is reverting the age of a body backwards. If he can make people older as well, we don't know. Though it is a high possibility. Of course it isn't all of it. This ability doesn't explain how he managed to get out of prison and then disappear as shown in the footage. Meaning he has multiple abilities. What other information has been gathered? "

Awashima took her que to start speaking. 

"We checked in with the guards at prison security and both of them said that the other had put the power-restraining cuffs on the strain. Seeing as we have a record of all our cuffs, it was seen that the number of cuffs was same as before the strain was captured. This means he never was restrained. It seems that Ichinose Kisa somehow fooled our guards into thinking they had him cuffed when in reality he was free to walk out whenever he liked. Or, he had inside help. Though personally I think the latter is not possible. So we can safely assume this man's other ability is something resembling illusion. "

"Hmm. Very well. How did he get out? From the campus I mean. "

"That is another heads up." Enmoto pulled out his laptop and began bringing out a camera footage. 

"The strain left the premises through the south gate, closest to Fushimi san's dorm room. There were four guards on duty and he managed to knock them all out. How though is still open for debate. "

Enmoto passed the laptop to his superior and the footage played. 

It showed Ichinose walking like a crazed maniac towards the South gate. The guard's immediately notice him and take stance, ready to fight. As one of them reaches up to strike an alarm, and boom! In a flash Ichinose is behind the man, knocking him out by banging his head against the nearest wall. He picked up the discarded guard's sword and threw it. Instead of falling down, the sword floated in air. In the next second the three guards were being pushed and pulled around by some invisible force and soon met te same fate as the first one. After that Ichinose waved frantically at he camera that captured the scene, still laughing like a maniac. And then he became invisible again and couldn't be seen. 

"Have the guards been interrogated?" Munakata enquired in a serious tone. 

"No sir. They are suffering from concussions due to their head injuries. The doctor said they'd be out of it by tomorrow morning. He said not to expect much since it's possible that their memory of the encounter is probably all foggy and thus might or might not be accurate . " Kamo replied while a frown settled on his already frowing features. 

"Damm this one's good! He did it all on purpose to buy himself some time. He definitely had it planned beforehand! " Domoyoji said as his finger tapped restlessly against the table top. 

The atmosphere tensed again though everyone was relieved that Fushimi San was fine. Though he himself seemed completely oblivious to the tension hanging in the air. He had finished his chocolate and now was licking his tiny fingers meticulously. Not letting a single drop of chocolate go to waste. 

"But.. Captain how did he figure out where Fushimi san's room was? And how come Fushimi san didn't notice his presence? " Benzai gave his input. 

"I have been thinking about it as well Captain. " Awashima backed him. 

"True. Fushimi kun's room showed no signs of struggle. Still I want an excerpt team to go and take a look at the room again. "

"And how long will Fushimi san stay like this? " in an annoyed tone Fuse pointed towards Fushimi chan who was done licking his fingers and now was seated on the tabletop exactly where Munakata had placed him. His big blue eyes looked at nothing in particular. Just moving from one thing to another. 

Munakata, who had closed his eyes as his chin rested in his Palm, tension written on his face (or was it annoyance? ) opened his eyes. He looked at Fushimi who looked back at him unblinking. 

His face lit up instantly. Fushimi always had the ability do that. 

"Well who knows? But let's enjoy it while we can! " he said cheerfully as he picked up Fushimi chan again in his arms, clearing enjoying the situation very much himself. 

Awashima looked at the white T-shirt and frowned. 

"Meanwhile I'll look for something that'll fit this little one here." She said fondly as a small smile danced on her lips. She went ahead and cupped the child's chubby cheek and was really happy when no resistance came forth. 

"Perfect! " Munakata chimed as he pushed away from the table and walked out of the room and towards his personal office. 

While on the way Fushimi chan asked, "Where are my chocolates Captain? "

"Most probably on the way. "He smiled at the kid and of course the kid didn't smile back. Four year old or not, He was still Fushimi Saruhiko. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Too many things had come crashing in his mind as he had heard his subordinates update him. He decided he'd need a clearer mind if he was to get anywhere. And what better than tea could help him? So he made his way towards the little tea place in his office and set Fushimi chan down on one of the cushions. 

He set the water to boil in the kettle as there was a knock on the door. 

"Maybe it's for you Fushimi chan. "  
Then resorting to his usual Captain tone he said, "come in. "

It was indeed for Fushimi chan. Akiyama stepped in with his hands full of chocolates and his blue eyes gleamed so bright that Akiyama thought he was going to go blind. The Captain invited him to sit with them. He did without arguments and put the chocolates on the table. 

Fushimi Chan's fingers immediately started counting as if he didn't trust Akiyama enough. Satisfied that there were nine indeed, he wasted no time in picking one up. 

Akiyama was about to say that he already had one and that he probably couldn't stomach another, but the Captain beat him to it. 

"Fushimi chan, your stomach isn't the size it used to be. I don't think you should eat another one. " he said sweetly. 

Blue eyes looked between him and the chocolate. 

"But I want to eat it. If I don't you will. " Fushimi chan a accused his boss so cutely it was impossible to get angry. 

"I wouldn't do that to Fushimi chan. Besides if you ate it, you'd have a stomach ache for sure. Then the doctor would give you ugly pills and vegetables to eat. "

Munakata smirked as his plan succeeded. Fushimi chan was now contemplating whether to eat the treat or not. In the end he let out a huff as his pink lips settled into a little pout and put the chocolate back. 

"But don't eat them. " the child insisted. 

"No I wouldn't Fushimi chan. " 

Munakata put up two tea cups and turned to pass one on to Akiyama. He saw the nervous and desprate look on the guy's face as his eyes were trained on Fushimi chan who was now playing with the hem of the T-shirt. 

Munakata frowned. "What's the matter Akiyama kun? Something wrong.?"

Akiyama jolted as if someone had doused ice cold water on him, his face colouring red. 

"It's.. nothing.. it's.. Just... hehe.. Just... Fushimi san's... umm.. really.. ah.. cute. " he finished shyly. 

"Oh! Isn't he!? Only if he was cute all the time! "

Akiyama accepted the tea but still looked uncertain as if he was not done yet. Munakata gave him a look and he said even more shyly, 

"Umm.. Captain? Do you think.. Fushimi San would mind if... I picked him up? " 

"Oh dear! I don't see why he would! " he turned towards Fushimi chan who was already looking at the two men upon hearing his name. 

"Fushimi chan? Akiyama wants to hold you. Let him okay!? " 

Fushimi chan frowned. But then he looked at Akiyama who was looking at him with those starry eyes and adoration practically flowing out of him. He hesitated but then held out his hands. 

Akiyama jumped on receiving approval. Then gently picked up Fushimi chan into his arms and brought him to his chest. Fushimi chan fitted snugly into his embrace. He looked up at Akiyama as if trying to think what the man so excited about. But he gave up soon and just stayed their in Akiyama's arms. Akiyama's hug was very comfortable and warm. But the Captain's was still better. Little Fushimi concluded. 

His tiny mouth stifled a yawn as he rubbed at his eyes which were starting to droop slowly. Within a minute Fushimi chan was fast asleep in his subordinate's arms having no care for the world. Not like he did usually anyway. 

"Must have been the chocolate. " Munakata whispered. Akiyama nodded. 

Munakata put together a couple of cushions tha would serve as Fushimi chan's temporary bed. Akiyama slowly lowered the child on the cushions and went back to his tea cup. He finished his tea and then got up ad gave a bow to his Captain and closed the door soundlessly behind him so as to not wake up the sleeping child. 

Munakata glanced at the sleeping figure one last time and smiled. He got up to do some work while he could for something told him once Fushimi chan woke up, He wouldn't be able to get anything done. He also scooped up the chocolates and put them away in his bag. 

He settled behind his desk, head already buried in the tons of paperwork lying in front of him. 

 

TBC...


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be sooo long!!! Is it too long??

It was two hours later Munakata heard small sleepy groans and ruffling of cloth. He craned his neck to see his little third-in-command awake. The little guy rubbed his eyes to rid sleepiness and looked around to find his Captain looking at him. 

"Captain..?? " sleepy soft voice called out. Munakata had already began making his way towards little Fushimi. He crouched down so he was vaguely at the same level as little Fushimi. 

"Yes Fushimi chan...? "

Fushimi chan looked up and demanded, "Captain, I am bored. Take me out. "

The Captain gave a pleased smile. 

"Oh is that so? But well we can't have you going around in that rug. Lucky for you Awashima kun has a friend who happens to have a small kid too. She happily agreed to lent some clothes. " Munakata pulled out a plastic bag from seemingly nowhere. 

"You should thank Awashima kun. Here. Let's get you changed. You need a bath first. But well, we'll adjust for now. " 

Fushimi chan's face twisted in a cute angry frown. He looked at the clothes with dislike. 

"I am not wearing those. They're not mine. " the child stated with finality and turned away from his Captain. 

It was now the Captain's turn to frown. 

"Fushimi chan that's very rude. Awashima kun went out of her way to get these for you. Besides it's only temporary. "

"No! " 

"Fushimi chan don't be so stubborn. You can change into new clothes as soon as we buy them. Now come here.."

"Nonononononono.... " Fushimi chan started thrashing around and denying Munakata's request. He wouldn't listen to a single word his Captain said. 

"Fushimi chan.. listen to me.. Fushimi.." Munakata was starting to loose it. He finally snapped and unconsciously switched the commanding tone he used on older Fushimi and yelled at the screaming kid, "Fushimi! STOP THIS NOW! "

The ruckus in the room suddenly went silent. Just the rugged breathing of the two occupants. 

Fushimi chan's eyes widened slowly, thrown back by the tone of his Captain. Slowly but surely big teardrops started to form around the clear blue eyes and rolled off the child's cheeks. Fushimi shrank upon himself,little shoulders hunching as him hands came up in front of him to shield himself, and sobbed quietly. 

Munakata took a moment to realise what he'd done. His expression softened instantly as he took in the scared look on little Fushimi's face. He extended his arms to pick up the kid, but the latter immediately backed up not wanting to touched by the man in front of him. Munakata's heart only sunk. He hadn't meant to yell but it just happened. 

No sooner did the scene occur than there was a knock on the door. Awashima stepped in without waiting for an answer, her sixth sense telling her something was wrong. 

As soon as she came in, her eyes fell upon her superior crouched on the floor and then on the little sobbing child in front of him. Her motherly instincts kicked in in less than a second. She strode ahead and immediately picked up the sobbing child in her arms and started rubbing his back to comfort him. 

Tiny arms wrapped around Awashima's neck as the child buried his head in her neck as if trying to disappear, still sobbing weakly. 

Awashima fixed her Captain with a stern look as if asking "what the hell". Munakata was truly at loss for words. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He looked like a naughty kid caught stealing cookies. 

Sometime later, Fushimi chan calmed down and stopped crying. He was now seated beside Awashima with his back to his Captain, twiddling with a rubik's cube the former had given him to play with. He was still not talking to his Captain. 

After explaining what had happened, Munakata suggested they have a tea. So now both elders were dipping from their respective cups and thinking about ways to ment things between Fushimi chan and Munakata. 

Awashima let out a long sigh. 

"Captain I expected better of you. I could hear you yelling from down the hall. Of course you scared Fushimi can so much. He is a child now. Please treat him accordingly. " she chided. 

Munakata hummed and said, "I really am sorry Awashima kun. But what do I do now.. " he tried calling out to the child for the nth time. 

"Fushimi chan...? " No reply. The person in question didn't even so much as turn around to look at the giant yelling monster. He simply kept twisting the cube to his liking. 

This time both elders let out a sigh in unison. 

"Are you still sure you want to take him home with you Captain? He's not even looking at you. Besides I don't see why you are insisting on bringing him to your personal apartment. Your quarter here are safer."

"No compromise there Awashima kun. I don't think Fushimi would agree to stay with anyone else either. Besides the strain could come at him again. The risk is too big. I am taking him with me regardless of the fact he wants to come or not. As for my apartment, let's just say it's not well equipped for a child to live in. " Munakata stated cleary. 

"Fushimi chan Captain is really sorry. You should forgive him. He even said you don't have to wear those clothes. Come on now. You two still have to go shopping right!? "

A spark of intelligence jolted through Munakata as he quickly added, "We can even go eat lots of ice-cream after shopping! "

The twiddling fingers paused. The child slowly rotated to face his Captain as the other two waited for the next with their breaths held. Fushimi chan put the cube down and fixed his Captain with a steady gaze. Then he lifted in arms in the air and spread them wide and said, 

"Only if you buy me thisss much ice-cream.. I'll only come then. "

Awashima and Munakata let out a chuckle, amused by the child's innocence (and wishing his older self was like that too at the same time). 

"I'll buy you as much ice-cream as you want. And I promise I won't yell again."Munakata smiled down at the child looking up at him. He moved his hand forward experimenting if the child would let him touch him or not. When his hand settled over the soft black strands and no resistance came forth, Munakata finally relaxed. He stroked little Fushimi lovingly. Soon he hooked his hands under Fushimi chan's arms and lifted him up to his chest. He was more than delighted when Fushimi chan simply started playing with the lapels of his coat. 

Awashima smiled at the rare sight. 

"Captain, the arrangements for Fushimi chan's examination have been made. You should get it done soon so you can leave for your shopping spree. Meanwhile I'll write down a list of things you'll have to buy. Just in case you need it. " 

Awashima stood up and left. 

"The cube. "Fushimi chan stretched out his arm to grab it. Munakata saved him the trouble and handed it to him. Little fingers started playing with it again. 

Munakata got up and got ready to leave for the examination room. 

*************************************

They entered the clean sterile room which was the infirmary. It was all plain white and smelled like medicine. Fushimi chan scrunched his nose at the smell. 

"We were going out. Why are we here? I don't have a stomach ache. "

"We're not here for that Fushimi chan. There's this man who will take a look at you to make sure you're fine. Then he will ask you some questions which you will answer honestly. Okay? "

Fushimi chan was hesitant but then nodded anyway. 

The doctor picked and poked at him and he already found this all very annoying. The doctor finished giving him a once over and then turned to the Blue King. 

"He's perfectly fine. Nothing wrong physically. Now the test. "

Another man came in with a notepad and messy hair and sat down on a chair in front of Fushimi chan who was seated on the bed, his King by his side. 

The man addressed Fushimi chan. 

"I'll ask you some simple questions and you have to answer. If you don't know the answer then say so. Alright? Lets begin. "

"Your name? "

"Fushimi Saruhikoo. "

"Age? "

"21. "

"Your age right now? "

"Ummm..... 4. "

"2+2=? "

Fushimi chan put up four fingers. He was getting more annoyed. Why was this man asking him such stupid questions. 

"Okay. What do you remember about yesterday? ".

And the Q&A continued for another 30 minutes. 

"Wait here Fushimi chan. I'll go talk to the doctor and then we can leave. Okay? Don't go anywhere. "

"Where would I go. " 

It was finally time for them to leave. Fushimi chan was delighted. The headquarters was starting to suffocate him. 

Munakata had called for a taxi. Awashima said they could just take someone from the headquarters and a Secptre four car. But Munakata denied because he knew Fushimi wanted to be away from Sceptre four. 

They came to a stop before a big shop that apparently had "anything and everything your child needs. " 

The people obviously recognized Munakata at first glance. Clad in the complete uniform plus the saber how could they not? The store owner rushed to greet him. 

"S-ss-sir! Wel-welcome to our sh-shopp.. what can-I do fo-r you..? "

"According to the list Awashima kun-ah my Lieutenant, I have to buy a lot of things but let's start with clothes."

Munakata said camly.

"Yes-yes sir! For whom would you like to buy for? "

"Oh this little one right here! He's four and really picky. "

Fushimi chan frowned at the comment. 

"I am not little! And I just buy good things! I am not picky. " 

Then he turned to stare at the store owner as if daring him to show them ridiculous clothes. 

"Haha. '-haha.. cute child.. right this way.. "

The store owner asked them to sit down on a couch. Munakata agreed and sat down, elegantly crossing his legs and little Fushimi perched on his laps. 

An assistant came out and started showing them different clothes. Fushimi chan denied wearing anything red or pink. Even though being a four year old he still preferred darker colours. And of course Munakata insisted on buying blue clothes. In the end after a lot of bantering the two ended up buying two bags full of clothes. 

Munakata asked for the baby blue full sleeve top he'd selected and a bit darker blue shorts to be left out. 

"Where is the dressing room?"

The assistant pointed in one direction. Munakata took the clothes and Fushimi chan. Minutes later they emerged. 

Now Fushimi was dressed in a baby blue full sleeve fuzzy top with a round neck and simple dark blue shorts to go with it. He had taken a liking to the soft material of the top. He rubbed his face against the soft cloth, enjoying the softness of it. He felt a little better finally being able to wear something his size. He was more comfortable too. 

The store people couldn't stop looking at the cute sight little Fushimi was. Absolutely adorable and cute. Munakata was more than satisfied. 

"Now, the shoes. "

Little trouble was met with there. Though Munakata picked out a couple of pairs with cartoons and bunnies on them but Fushimi chan refused to wear them. In the end they bought two pairs of simple blue and black tiny sneakers. The assistant gladly slipped the Blue ones onto Fushimi chan's tiny feet now covered in same baby blue socks. 

Fushimi chan hopped down from his seat and stood up on his feet. It felt weird. After being carried all day around by his Captain, he'd gotten used to seeing things from a height. But now standing on his tiny feet, everything around looked humongous. He walked back and forth, trying to get used to the feeling. But relief was clear on his face as he was once again able to walk on his own without being escorted. He stopped in front of Munakata who was looking at him fondly. 

"Where to next? " 

"Now we need to buy some daily necessities and then we're done. "

"The we can go to eat ice-cream? "

"Yes Fushimi chan. " he turned to the assistant, "I think we can take it on our own from here. "

"Yes-s sir!.. Good day! " and she left hurriedly as if she'd seen a ghost. 

"She's so annoying. "

"Hmm.. Is she now?! Come on, let's go. Don't wander around on your own Fushimi chan! "

"I am NOT A KID!! " and he stuck his tongue out at his Captain and ran ahead of him on purpose. 

Munakata couldn't help but laugh at his little third-in-command's childish antics. 

The entire time they were waltzing around the store to buy things, Fushimi chan had clutched on to Munakata's trench coat tightly. He was honestly afraid of getting lost. Munakata didn't say a word about it, just continued checking stuff off the list Awashima had made. 

After an hour, they were finally done and made their way to the cashier. 

Fushimi chan was tired and hungry. He tugged at Munakata's coat. 

"I'm hungry. "

"Yes Fushimi chan. We'll pay the bill and then head to the ice-cream shop. Okay? Just a few more minutes. "

Fushimi chan nodded and waited. 

They finally got it done and Munakata asked for the stuff to be delivered at his house later today. They stepped out into the streets. 

Fushimi chan immediately shrunk as he took in the fast moving crowds of people. Thankfully, Munakata noticed it and took his tiny hand into his own, holding onto it firmly. 

"It's okay Fushimi chan. I'm right here. " he said tenderly. Once again the child nodded. 

Soon the tiny steps of Fushimi chan started falling in rhythm with the big strides of Munakata. 

A few minutes later, Munakata sped up unconsciously not realising that the child wouldn't be able to keep up. 

At first Fushimi chan sped up too. But as the pace kept increasing, he found it hard to keep up. His little feet were starting to pain as a layer of sweat settled on his skin. His cheeks turned red from exhaustion and he started breathing hard. When it became too much, he abruptly came to a halt and tugged at their joined hands as firmly as he could manage. 

They were going to reach the ice-cream parlour when a jerk at his sleeve made Munakata stop. He looked down to see the state little Fushimi was in. He soon realised what had happened. He bent down to the child's level and pulled out his handkerchief and started wiling away the sweat. 

"Oh I am so sorry Fushimi chan. I must have sped up unconsciously. You should have stopped me sooner. Here come, we are almost there. I'll carry you. "

Fushimi chan placed his cheek flat against Munakata's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he puffed out his cheeks and yelled in his Captain's ear, " BAKA CAPTAIN!" and let out a huff. 

Munakata let out a light chuckle. 

"By the way, Fushimi chan we're out of the office. You can call me by my name now. "

The child seemed to ponder for a while. Then in a soft and quiet voice he mumbled something but Munakata caught it anyway, 

"Mu.. Mu-na.. -ta.. Munata.. "

The Capitan frowned. 

"It's Munakata. Try again. "

"Mu-mu-na-.. ah.. -ta.. "

"Munakata"

"Munaka..! "

"No. Munakata. Mu-na-ka-ta. "

"Munaka. "

Soon after the child grew tired of trying and MUNAKATA grew tired of teaching. 

"Just call me Reishi. "

The other pondered about something again. 

"Reishi.. "

"Easy right? Oh look! We're here! "

They stepped into the shop buzzing with chatters of people, young and old. 

Munakata walked upto the counter behind which the menu was displayed on a huge screen in all curved letters and shiny pictures. 

"Welcome sir. What would you like to have today?"

"Well? What do you want Fushimi chan?"

The latter was gazing at all the yummy pictures of ice-cream with big blue eyes. Finally he decided on one. He pointed at the picture of a big chunk of Vanilla ice-cream dipped in chocolate sauce topped with chocolate chips and a cherry he wasn't going to eat. 

"That! That one!! I want that one! "

"The kid's size in that one please. " Munakata pointed in the same direction. 

Fushimi Chan's cheeks puffed out, "But I want the biggg one! You eat the small one! I want big one! "

"Now now Fushimi chan you can always have seconds if wish. But really that one is too big for your little tummy. "

Fushimi chan whined but didn't argue much. 

His clear blue eyes sparkled as his treat was placed in front of him. He didn't waste time and picked up the spoon and started digging in. Munakata simply watched him and occasionally chided about table manners or "eat slowly. " or something along those lines. 

"Why aren't you eating anything? "

"I am not the one for sweets. That's why. But you carry on. "

Finally, Fushimi chan got to the end of the bowl and sat back in his chair. His tummy felt so full he was sure he would explode if he ate more. But he really wanted to eat more. He looked up to his Captain and asked, 

"Can we take some home? "

"Only if you promise to eat a proper dinner! " the child nodded vigorously. 

"Alright then! We'll take some home."

Munakata stepped out of the shop, packed ice-cream in one hand and little Fushimi's hand in his other. This time he made sure he didn't speed up like last time. He called for a taxi and they both got in. 

Fushimi Chan's gaze was fixed outside the window. Looking at the surroundings. 

"We're here Fushimi chan. "

The child looked upto his Captain and then back at the building. It was so tall. 

"It's so tall. "

"Isn't it? You will like the view from balcony even more. Come on. "

Munakata lived on the 12th floor. The elevator slid open as they reached up. Munakata walked to his door, Fushimi chan behind him. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. 

Fushimi chan took in the sight of the apartment. 

Big, spacious and elegant. Cool shades of blue and some black and white covered the walls and furniture of the place. Clean white curtains covering the Windows and balcony. There was a hallway further that probably lead to the bedrooms. Fushimi chan could only get a glimpse of the kitchen from where he was. He saw a table for four and a kitchen counter and big refrigerator. 

Munakata was delighted to find that Fushimi had taken a liking to the place. 

Fushimi chan took off his tiny sneakers and placed them neatly next to Munakata's big boots. He suddenly jolted when he heard something really close to a mewl. 

He whipped around to find his Captain crouched down, petting a very small white furball. 

Meow... 

Fushimi chan blinked. 

"Reishi has a cat. "

"Hmm.. ya.. I call her Bells. "

Fushimi chan crouched down beside his Captain looking intently at the snow white cat. 

"Bells is so tiny. And white. "

"Wanna touch? "

Fushimi chan nodded not taking his eyes off Bells. Munakata withdrew his hand and pushed the kitty towards Fushimi chan. 

"Go ahead. "

Fushimi chan lightly put his hand on the cat's head and the cat nuzzled into his little Palm. He started mimicking Munakata's action seconds ago. 

"Bells is so soft. "

"Do you like Bells? "

A nod again. 

"Well then be nice to Bells okay. Don't touch her tail she doesn't like it. Okay?"

Another nod. Fushimi chan walked into the apartment, Bells at his feet, already making himself at home. 

Reishi stood up. He was going to make the most of this and pamper Fushimi chan and then later tease him about it. He smiled at the thought. He placed the ice-cream in the freezer and started thinking about dinner. 

Meanwhile Fushimi chan and Bells had settled down, nice and comfy on the couch in the living room and were fooling around. 

The stuff they'd bought was delivered about an hour later. Fushimi chan had dug right into the stuff and pulled out the only thing he'd bought in his own accord. 

A big Brown fluffy teddy bear. Big enough that it was almost Fushimi Chan's size which Reishi honestly found adorable. When they'd come to halt at the toys department Reishi had said Fushimi could buy anything and everything he wanted. The child looked around and fixed his eyes on the teddy bear. He instantly grabbed it and started walking away from the racks. 

"Dont you want anything else Fushimi chan? " Reishi had asked and the child had only shook his head. 

Later, they had dinner which Saruhiko are complete with Vegetables as he'd promised in the ice-cream shop. As a reward he got some of that treat for dessert. Then Reishi had set up a bath for him and washed him up nice and warm. 

Little Fushimi gave a yawn as as Munakata buttoned up his light blue night short with teddy bear patterns on it. 

"Brush your teeth then we can go to bed. Can you sleep alone? "

"Of course I can! I am not a kid! " 

Munakata had a kid's room all decorated and furnished for his niece and nephew who often stayed. That was also why he had so many candies in the jars at the back of the shelves. Munakata tucked in little Fushimi despite the latter's protest. His teddy secured under his arms. 

"I am not a kid. You don't have to tuck me in. " the child huffed. 

"Oh by Fushimi chan I want to spoil oh while I can. "

"You do that anyway. "

"True. Now go to sleep. Okay? "

It was 11:34 when their was soft knocking at Munakata's bedroom door. He'd always been a light sleeper and was instantly on his feet to get the door. There stood Fushimi chan in his blue nigtdress and teddy clutched tightly in his arms. 

He simply held out his hands not saying anything. But his Captain understood him just the same. He picked up the small child and Carrie him to his bed. He tucked him in again only this time right beside him. 

Fushimi Chan's breathing evened out soon as his small chest rose and fell. Munakata's eyes started drooping as well. 

It had after all been an extremely exhausting day for the both of them. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? Did you like it???.. As for the strain I am still thinking about how to approach that part of the story and of course also because I am obsessed with Fushimi chan♡♡♡ But to those who are curious about Ichinose Kisa, don't worry I am not kicking him out of the story! But I am not sure what to do with him either!


	5. Catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry! The update is late I know! But trust me I haven't been slacking around! I really didn't have time between tests and tuitions! But well I bravely made it through my separation with Fushimi chan! So I am back with the next chapter! 
> 
> Go ahead!

Things had been going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as possible when there was a dangerous strain on run and your third in command had turned into a four year old kid anyway. Or so Munakata liked to think. He was in midst of a meeting with the special ops occupying the places around the big conference table while he sat at the head. Awashima on his right and Fushimi chan on his left. He sat there on the chair too big for him, playing on a game console Munakata had got him, easily ignoring the otherwise stressful air of the room. 

Fuse had protested that Fushimi chan wasn't needed and shouldn't be present. Munakata had swiftly cut him off by saying they were all too stressed and Fushimi chan would help lighten up the mood. And he did. From time to time he would look up from the game screen and look around the room, his chin reaching the table top. He would ask Akiyama seated next to him what was going on when he heard his name being mentioned. Akiyama as politely as always would choose the simplest words from his vocabulary to explain the situation. But Fushimi chan would get bored halfway through and shrug nonchalantly and return to his game. 

Munakata had to admit, Fushimi chan had been nothing but a good boy for the last five days. He wouldn't sleep in, wouldn't stay awake past his bedtime, didn't litter the house with his things and was nice to Bells as well. With enough efforts Munakata could even push a vegetable or two down his throat. He did eat a lot of sweet treats but Munakata thought it couldn't be called 'too much'. He'd taken a liking to the cat and same was true the other way round. Whenever the two were home, Bells would always be at Fushimi Chan's feet, trailing behind him wherever he went. 

They had fallen into a routine soon enough. They would wake up and get ready to leave for the Secptre four. On reaching, Munakata would head to his office, Fushimi Chan's tiny palm clutched in his hand. There he would lay out various puzzles and Rubik's cube and other such things for Fushimi chan to occupy his time with. Awashima would come in, brief him about the goings of the day and then spare a few minutes for little Fushimi she had grown so fond of. After that they would go about their day as they would have, Munakata attending the various matters and meetings, the case of Ichinose Kisa being his priority. Only difference was instead of walking two steps behind him, his third now walked in tow with him. 

Fushimi chan refused to be left alone at all. 

But on the third day there really was no choice. Munakata and Awashima had an important meeting to attend to and the Captain didn't think it was wise to bring along the child. In the end after a lot of sweet talking Fushimi chan agreed upon staying with the special ops for exactly two hours. No more no less. 

"Yes Fushimi chan I 'll be back in exactly two hours. I promise. "

"If your late I'll eat your share of ice cream tonight. " the child huffed stubbornly while the others tried and failed miserably at controlling their giggles. 

"Oh my! Then I better keep an eye out for the time. Two hours! Be a good boy Fushimi chan. "

"Tell them that not me! " he pointed at the two troublemakers standing side by side looking like blissful idiots. 

The room roared with the laughter of everyone, enjoying there little superior's antics. 

"Fushimi San!! " Hidaka and Domoyoji whined together. 

After two hours when the two superiors returned, they were pleased to find Fushimi chan seated neatly in his chair. Only this time he wasn't typing on a keyboard or clicking his tongue. He instead looked at the screen of his laptop with disdain as some cartoon played on it. Looked like the courtesy of Hidaka or maybe Domoyoji. All the more reason to frown for Fushimi chan. 

While Fushimi chan got rewarded for being a good boy, the rest of the Alphabet Squad got yelled at by their Lieutenant for not getting any work done since they were so busy with Fushimi chan. It was only minutes before their arrival that the squad noticed how much time had passed away and how little work was done. They had all been so focused on Fushimi chan. After all it was hard to take their eyes of that bundle of cuteness. 

As Awashima screamed her lungs out, Munakata simply sat himself on a chair and placed the child on his laps and watched the tragedy of the young men unfold, smiling ruefully all the while. 

"Reishi, why are you smiling? " the child asked softly from his laps.

He looked down, "Oh nothing Saruhiko chan. Did you like the ice-cream? I thought you should try a new flavor. "

"It's nice." And the child went back to licking his precious ice-cream. 

On the other hand facts about the case of Ichinose Kisa were still vague. While the guards had recovered successfully, they didn't prove much useful as the doctors had already stated. 

"He just casually walked down the path as if he weren't breaking out of a prison. I saw him and my hand immediately reached for the emergency button. I was almost there when I felt a harsh tug on the back of my collar and I was jolted back. I couldn't see the man or feel him but it was as if something had tightly gripped me and was swinging me around. After that I blacked out. That's all I can help with. " said one guard while the others gave similar statements, 

"Something tugged on me"  
"An invisible force"  
"I couldn't sense the man at all. Not even the smell he should have caught on by the hours he stayed inside the prison cell. "

And so on. 

Fushimi's room was another dead end. Ichinose had touched and toyed with nothing but the third in command of Sceptre four. Only thing clear was that he had escaped out of the window since the door was bolted when Munakata had arrived. 

Squads alternated between patrols around Shizume day and night, hoping to run into a lead of some kind. Tons of underground people had been dug out of the alleys and interrogated about strange sights or events. But nothing came up. 

That was until one day it did. It was Fushimi's seventh day being Fushimi chan. Him and Munakata were walking on the streets of the city. It was a nice morning and Munakata suggested they spend it outside since Awashima kun had already forbade them from coming to the headquarters. 

"No Capitan! Handling a kid all day is no easy task. In fact it is exhausting."

"Not at all! Fushimi chan -"

"Plus things have been hectic for you between those meetings and Fushimi chan. You are taking the next three days off and that's it! "

Munakata looked like he was about to deny when Awashima played her trump card perfectly. 

"Do you not trust me to handle things while your gone CAPTAIN!? "

Awashima stood her ground fiercely and said in an almost accusing tone. 

Munakata's words of protest died in his throat as sweat started to roll down his brow. Coming to the conclusion he wasn't winning against his capable Lieutenant, he let his hands fall limp on his sides and inhaled deeply. 

"Okay. You win Awashima kun. Three day holiday it is! " 

As soon as he said it his expression turned serious. Already knowing what her Captain was going to say she assured him beforehand, " I will let you know if something important comes up or if your assistance or presence is required Captain. Now go and enjoy a bit. "

Munakata's features softened as his body and mind relaxed a bit. 

And so that's why the two were out on the street under the Sun. 

"Oh look! The park is not so crowded. Do you want to go Saruhiko chan? "

Saruhiko chan only shrugged. Munakata took that as a yes and the two turned towards the park. 

Munakata told Saruhiko chan to go play on the swing but he denied instantly, something akin to panic settling on his face. 

Munakata frowned. He bent down to the child's level and said, 

"Why? Did some accident occur when you were really a kid? "

The kid shrank back on himself as the memory came back to him. That man had all but jerked him around in all directions the swing could turn. The little Fushimi then had shut his watering eyes tightly and held on to the chains of the swing as he was put through a hell ride. Eventually the worst happened and he fell off. Luckily it was just bruises. Nasty ones though. Ever since that day Fushimi had vowed he would never touch the swing again in this life. 

Little Fushimi shivered as his own screams and maniac laughter rang in his head. He looked like he was about to cry. Munakata immediately pulled him close, 

"It's okay. It's okay. I am here. Swing isn't that bad. See?"

He went ahead and sat on the swing with Saruhiko chan buried in his chest. He started rocking the swing back and forth as softly as possible. 

The gentle wind caressed Saruhiko chan as the smooth motion of the ride calmed him. Eventually he dug his head out of where it was hidden in Reishi's chest and looked around. 

"Do you like it? " a shy nod. Saruhiko chan settled himself on the elder's laps and firmly held onto the chains of swing. He relaxed when we was sure he wouldn't fall off. Besides Reishi had an arm around him. He knew the elder wouldn't let him fall. 

"Reishi, Do you like swings? "

"Hmm.. well as a kid I suppose I did. Do you like it now? "

Another nod. 

The park was empty save for some other visitors and the two themselves. It was quite. Cool wind blew by as Sun shyly shone down on earth. 

Back and forth. Back and forth. Fushimi chan had almost fallen asleep if not for... 

'RING RING'

Munakata slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and retrieved his phone. 

"Yes Awashima kun? Is everything alright? "

"Yes Captain. Better in fact. Our interrogation of the alley people turned out to be useful. Just this morning a small gang was caught for a drug scandal. One of the men when asked about the strain said he didn't see anyone but two days back some invisible force beat him up. The scenario he narrated is quiet similar to the guard's case. We checked him for wounds that were there. He's not bluffing. This could be an important lead. But.. "

"But? "

"The place he named where the incident occured is the one we have been trying to avoid this whole time..."

"The Red clan's territory. "

"Yes Captain. I wouldn't have troubled you if only the call went through to Kusanagi Izumo. But there is some network error it seems. I can't get in contact with him. And sending out a party to inform them can only do so much good.. (sighs)"

"Very well. I see. As it turns out I am near the bar. I will go in personally and talk it out. Wait for my call Awashima kun. "

"Yes Captain. The teams are ready to begin search as soon as you give us the green light."

"Good. "

"And your still on holiday after this Captain! " warned Awashima already sensing her Captain's intention to be present during the search. 

"But Awashima kun-"

"It's just a search Captain. It could be in vain. Besides once we let the Reds know they won't trouble us. If something important does come up, I will let you know as I did now. "

Munakata smiles at his Lieutenant's stubborn behaviour. 

"Alright then Awashima kun. I 'll make my way towards Homra. "

Fushimi chan looked up and frowned as he heard the bar's name. 

"Why are we going there Reishi? "

" Little matters to take care of. Nothing else. Don't worry. I bet all of Souh's men are out causing ruckus anyway. The bar should be empty. We'll just go in and see Kusanagi kun and come back. "

"But I don't wanna go. Reishi you don't go too. Send someone else. " the child insisted. 

"Now Saruhiko chan don't be like that. It'll be done in minutes and then we can be on our way. "

The child didn't argue but was still frowning. 

They both got off the swing and turned their steps towards one particular bar. 

########################

The day was slow but Kusanagi was contend nonetheless. The boys had gone out to fool around the city while their King napped upstairs. Totsuka had taken Anna out and must be coming back soon too. Til they did he occupied himself with the chores of the bar. Totsuka said he'd cook lunch so he didn't linger around in the kitchen. He was stacking up the new wine bottles as the bells jingled. 

"Oh Tatara! I told you to be back soon. About time you-"

He turned around and instead of their Princess and Totsuka stood the Blue King in all his glory. Looking up at the tall man he didn't notice the hesitating bundle behind the King. When he did, confusion was written all over his face. 

"Sorry to intrude. Were you expecting someone else? " the Blue King elegantly walked across the bar, Little feet padding behind him. 

"Yes but not the point. Why would the Blue King himself grace my humble bar with his presence?" The bar owner enquired coyly. 

"You sound disappointed Kusanagi kun.? Maybe I shall send someone else next time. "

Both men smirked at the underlying meaning while the child only huffed, annoyed that he wasn't included in the conversation. 

"And who would this be? " Kusanagi bent over the counter to get a better look at the kid. 

Munakata seated himself and hoisted the child up and placed him on the seat next to his. 

"Oh do you not recognize? Take a closer look! "

Kusanagi started inspecting the small package of small limbs and chubby cheeks. The said package looked back at him unblinkingly. 

'Umm.. black hair.. blue eyes.. pale complexion.. does seem familiar.. who?? Who could the Blue King know could also be my acquaintance? Wait... only one person fits that category.. Fushimi..?? . '

An amused smile came over him as he finally recognized who it was. 

"Fushimi?? Whoever in the world did this to you.!? " he couldn't help and giggled. Fushimi chan looked displeased with him. 

"A strain. A strain that as our Intel says is lurking in your territory. "

He looked upto Munakata, his eyes shining with realization. 

"Oh I see. So THAT is what brought upon your arrival."

Munakata had a smirk of his own. 

"I trust your 'boys' wouldn't interfere with our investigation once told not to? " 

Kusanagi marveled at how smoothly the Blue King turned 'asking a favour' into 'giving a threat'. Instead of asking permission to enter the Red territory he had the nerve to impose himself on them anyway and then ask them to not 'interfere'. 

Very well. He would play this game too. 

"But what gain do we have by giving you this favour Munakata-San? "

"Oh my! whoever said it was a favour! Just a mere notice to avoid future conflicts on both sides is all that I aim to achieve here. " Munakata said, his tone laced with aroggance and had the usual diplomatic tint to it. Kusanagi figured he wouldn't win against the Blue King when it came to being blunt and discrete at the same time. The Blue King was a work of art like that. Kusanagi looked at the man seated at his bar camly, smirking at him. 

"Very well then. I'll let the boy's know."

He pulled out his PDA and typed out what was likely a notice of the arrival of the Blues. He put away the device and addressed the King again, much more casually this time as the business was taken care of, 

"You don't look like your on duty Munakata San. " he pointed at the casual trousers and shirt Munakata donned, "Care for a drink? "

"Oh sure! Sounds good. The bar seems quite. "

Kusanagi got the underlying meaning just like Munakata had expected him to. 

"Well it's still noon so no customers. And the rest have gone out. Though Totsuka should be returning with Anna." Then very slowly and slyly he added, "And Mikoto of course is napping upstairs. Anyway what would you like to have? "

"Surprise me! "

Kusanagi let out a chuckle as he set to make his famous cocktail. Just as he began his PDA rang. 

"Oi Kusanagi san! Why are the Blue coming! They shouldn't be allowed to set a foot here!! " 

Kusanagi rubbed his forehead in exasperation. 

"Yata Chan an order is an order. The Blues are coming and you WILL NOT mess WITH THEM. Is that clear? "

A low whine was heard on the other end. 

"I'll keep my word Kusanagi san! But if that monkey provokes me I won hold back! " Yata Chan almost yelled into the speaker. 

Kusanagi grinned and looked at the little child seated on his barstool. 

"Nah. I don't think he will cause trouble this time Yata Chan. Rest assured. "

"That monkey always causes trouble-"

"YATA! " 

"Okay see you later! " and the line cut off abruptly. 

He saw the smirk Munakata had playing on his lips and not all pleased by it. 

"Kids these days! " he said worried and Munakata offered him a sympathetic look. 

He'd gotten the drink together and poured it in a glass and presented it to the Blue King, who was helping little Fushimi solve the Rubik 's cube with the latter denying the help. 

"No! I wanna do it.! Go away! I wanna do it! "

"A little help can't hurt Saruhiko chan! You've been at it for days! "

"Saruhiko chan? I am surprised a knife isn't pinned in your body. "

"And pray tell how a child would do that Kusanagi kun? " Munakata asked feighing innocence and sipped his drink. He seemed pleased with the way it tasted and took another sip. 

"And so your taking advantage of the fact that he can't do anything!? "

Kusanagi teased and Munakata grinned. The two soon fell into conversations of here and there, Munakata's half finished drink abandoned on the counter. 

Man this thing was really hard. What irked him more was that Reishi could it within matter of seconds while he couldn't in days. He was tired now. He would try again later. His throat was dry. He saw the two men engaged in talking and spotted a glass of bluish liquid by Reishi's side. He couldn't tell what it was but it was blue and in a glass so it would probably quench his thirst. 

With that in mind, He slowly scooted closer to the counter and leant over it. Ah! There was the glass, almost in his reach. He outstretched his hand a bit more and got a grip on the glass. He was about to pull it closer and sip it when... 

 

"Whoa! Whoa! That is NOT for you kid!" Kusanagi took away the glass from the kid and place it on the farther side of the counter. 

"I am not a kid! Give me that! I am thirsty! " Little hands tried to reach for the glass in vain. 

"No. That is NOT for you. " he pulled out one of the juice cartons Anna liked and put a straw in it and placed it in front of the kid. "Here you go. "

The child frowned at not being able to drink the bluish liquid. But he looked up at Munakata and he was looking at him hardly like he did when he ate too many candies. So he figured he wouldn't get the drink even if he threw a tantrum. So he quietly set his pair of pouting lips on the straw and sipped on the juice. 

####################

Mikoto walked down the stairs as he heard two familiar voices talk and laugh. He reached the end of the stairs when he spotted those two familiar people and one kid. 

"Wait kid? I did drink but not THAT much.. "

He walked up to the counter and the two people noticed him. 

Munakata turned to him and acknowledged his presence, "Souh Mikoto. "

But Mikoto's too busy squinting his eyes at the tiny thing with small limbs sipping juice, to see if it's a illusion that would disappear soon. When it doesn't he speaks in his ever so sleepy and rasp voice, 

"Who are you? " 

The object in question looks up and frowns, " Are you blind! I am Fushimi!" The kid states rather proudly. 

Mikoto takes a moment to think who's Fushimi and conjure up his image in his head. 

"No way! That one's tall and lanky... you.. You're.. you're tiny... " he states flatly. 

Fushimi Chan's face turns red with anger. 

"I am not tiny! "

"Yes you are. " 

"No! " the child insists. 

The two men in the background can't help but laugh at the the childish display of the child and man. 

Munakata takes his que to taunt Mikoto, " As immature as ever Souh. Really? The first thing you do after finally waking up is argue with a child." He twirl his glass and takes another sip. The said CHILD turns to him and yells, "I AM NOT A KID! REISHI!! " 

The little chest is heaving as Fushimi chan tries to catch his breath. Munakata places his glass down and pats the black hair softly to calm the kid. It works and Fushimi chan is soon back to sipping his juice. Though it is pretty clear by his deamnour that he is still annoyed and avoids everyone's eyes. 

Mikoto tries to lighted the air. He steals Munakata's drink on purpose and sips from it and grins at Munakata. The latter only arcs his brow and dismisses the former's "barbaric behaviour". 

Instead he shifts his gaze to the angry little ball seated beside him. He strokes the chubby cheek of the child. 

"Ready to go Fushimi? " He didn't use the nickname knowing that would only get him more negative points. 

No reply. He smiled fondly at little Fushimi's stubborn behaviour and then turned to the bar owner. 

"I guess we should be taking our leave now. " Mikoto snorts at how plastic Munakata sounds as the latter pays for the drinks. 

Fushimi chan hops down from his seat and joins Munakata to the door. The bells jijingle again as Munakata called over his shoulder, "Try no to burn too many things Souh. " 

And they were gone, leaving behind an amused Kusanagi and a scoffing Mikoto. 

\---------------------------------  
"So two ice creams and a chocolate isn't going to mend it? "Munakata said as tried to make it up to the pouting child biting in on his chocolate rather aggressively. The said child shook his head from side to side. 

"Oh dear. " thought Munakata. He also thought about how he was going to make Souh pay for this later. "Oh ya you'll pay" his devious mind whispered. 

Meanwhile Saruhiko chan was still fuming and giving him silent treatment. Munakata thought it was adorable but after the first few moments his thoughts changed drastically. He was frustrated now and was done playing nice with the kid. 

"Okay Saruhiko chan this it it. I am done trying. I won't force you to talk unless you want to. Let's go home. "

And with that he strode ahead not even waiting for Saruhiko chan. 

Saruhiko chan blinked as he took in his Captain's words. His resolve to make Reishi miserable was starting to shake as he watched Reishi's back become smaller and smaller. That was when he realised the other didn't wait up for him. Panic took over him and he hopped down from the park bench and broke into a run. 

Munakata wasn't going to actually leave him behind of course. He walked a few yards and stopped waiting for the child to catch up. Saruhiko chan instantly took his hand in a death grip once he reached him. Munakata smiled inwardly seeing as his plan was working. 

The rest of the evening was spent quitely save for the 'meows' of Bells. Reishi pretended to not notice the tension lurking in air and went about his usual tasks. 

On the other hand Saruhiko chan was keenly observing Reishi as if he was an experimental object. Saruhiko chan was really tired of their little game by the time they had dinner. So he decided to give in. 

It was after dinner while he was watching T.V. that Reishi felt soft tugging at his yukata. He shifted his gaze and found Saruhiko chan shuffling on his feet. His right hand clutched the hem of his blue nightdress while the other had a hold on Mr. Teddy. He looked up with his bright blue eyes wavering slightly. 

'Nervous now I see. '

"What is it Fushimi chan? " He knew what this was. It was a truce. A truce which meant that Saruhiko chan wasn't angry anymore and Reishi could drop his act as well. He knew it but decided to stretch it anyway. 

The child looked up at him and pouted. He knew Reishi knew and yet he was making him say it. He should have known really. But after being quite for so much time Saruhiko chan wasn't sure what he should say. So he just stood there clutching his teddy and nightdress still shuffling on his feet and looked up at his Caption innocently. As if he didn't make him buy two jumbo vanilla cups and a big chocolate bar just a few hours ago. 

Munakata's face broke into a smile at Saruhiko Chan's display. His features softened as he pulled up the child to rest on his laps. 

He threaded his slender fingers through the soft black strands and Saruhiko chan let out a yawn and got comfortable on his Captain's laps. He pulled Mr. Teddy closer to his face and nuzzled into the fluffy toy. Finally getting the attention he loved so much. 

"But Saruhiko chan, why were you so angry? "

Saruhiko Chan's forehead creased as he tried to word his reasons. He was provoked by the very sight of Red King and he didn't understand why. His very presence had made him uncomfortable, as if he was suffocating. Plus he'd called him a kid. And Reishi was teasing him too. It all added up and his temper burst out. 

"I... umm...I.. I just don't like him. " he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and went back to nuzzling the soft toy. 

Reishi had many questions but he thought it'd be better to save them for the older Fushimi who could answer him better. 

'Older Fushimi.. I wonder how the search went.. ' and just then his phone rang. 

"Yes Awashima kun? "

"Captain we are close to locating the strain. Our search in the Red territory wasn't vain. We found more leads and clues. After thorough analysis we have narrowed down three possible locations. It has to be one of them. I have split up everyone onto three teams and they are all on their way to the respective locations as we talk. If everything goes alright and the strain doesn't play any tricks, we might have him in cuffs by morning. He doesn't seem to be aware of our movements given there has been no ruckus since the discovery. "

Munakata smirked. 'Gotcha! '

"Very well. Make sure the cuffs are real this time. " Munakata said lightly trying to make a joke. But by the way Awashima kun said "Yes sir. " she was anything but amused. 

"You might get to meet the man who made you like this tomorrow. Excited?"

"Kisa Ichinose? You caught him.? "

"Almost. Come on now. Bedtime. "

Munakata waited for Saruhiko chan to get off but when he doesn't he looks down at him his brow arched. He nudges him to get off. 

"Saruhiko chan?"

Saruhiko chan shakes his head and says " carry me. "

At this Munakata lets out a chuckle. 

"I really have spoiled you these past seven days haven't I?? "

He then scoops up Fushimi chan along with Mr. Teddy and walks towards the bedroom. 

Fushimi chan climbs to the foot of the bed and to glance over to the little furball curled on it's bed by the wall and calls out, "Good night Bells. " 

"Meow"

Fushimi chan then climbs back up and slips under the covers, Mr. Teddy glued to his side and his face is buried in the soft toy. 

"Good night Reishi. " 

"Good night Saruhiko chan. "

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Somewhere inside an abandoned warehouse deep within the Red territory a tall thin man sat on the floor with liquor bottles scattered all around him, laughing madly. 

"Munakataaa Reishiii come get mee.!!" 

And the laughter resonated throughout the empty place as the man uncorked another bottle. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I was really nervous about this chapter so do let me know how it is!?? 
> 
> Also should I write a strain chase or just begin the morning with Kisa Ichinose cuffed to a table in an interrogation room?   
> .. I am not so confident about the char but I want to know your opinion!


	6. Trouble over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay. Truth is I just needed timeout from Fushimi chan given how long I have been working on this fanfic. I am quite surprised myself I didn't just abandon this fic after chapter three or so. It isn't like me to follow through a work til end. I usually give up halfway! But you guys showed a lot of interest in this fic and that's what made me wanna write more. All the comments and kudos were my fuel. So I wanna thank you for that. 
> 
> Also I wanna thank all readers for reading this fic! 
> 
> Whoa! My first multi chapter fic has finally ended. Wow! I am so happy. 
> 
> Now I will leave you with the chapter and not take more time of yours than I already have! 
> 
> Go ahead!

CHAPTER SIX

Long slender fingers hammered the buttons on the keyboard of the laptop as the blueish glow from the screen illuminated the otherwise dark room. 

The individual was propped up on the bed in a rather bad posture, shoulders hunched and back resting against the stack of pillows as the laptop was placed on the lap of the person. The said person had a rather handsome face. Well handsome if you excluded the way the person's forehead was creased with lines and lips twisted down and cold blue eyes glaring at the poor screen. 

Other than that the way the person's jet black hair fell on his face obscuring those electric blue eyes which could look menacing enough to freeze you to the bone. Thin pale lips on the perfectly angular and just as pale skin. Yes, the person could be called handsome. 

The said person as of now had locked himself up in his room and was surrounded by stacks of papers and reports that took up all the space of the room save for the lower bunk he was seated on and the upper bunk. The windows were shut with the curtains pulled over and the door was most definety locked this time. He wasn't the one to make the same mistake twice you see. Outside world was basking under the 11 'o clock Sun while it was still midnight inside the room. It didn't seem like the sunlight would be filling the room anytime soon. 

 

"Tch. One week. One fucking week and these guys managed to sink faster than titanic. What the hell! What kind of grown ups are they if they can't even write proper reports. Just great! I have to redo all the reports from the last week plus my backlog plus their backlog! Aahh! What the fuck were Captain and Lieutenant upto?! That Ichinose guy... oh he's gonna pay! I am personally going to castrate that guy. Oh ya how dare he mess with ME. And then he had the nerve to say I looked cute... Definitely first on my black list.. "

And the insane not so healthy furious ranting went on as Fushimi's now perfectly capable once again brain equally divided it's concentration between the report on the screen while the other half listed out all the things people did to him in the last seven days and how he was going to make them all pay for it. 

Captain by far had the longest list of offences. Honestly if Fushimi wasn't so dedicated to his work he'd have resigned or gone on a strike or something. Hey who are we kidding? He was just annoyed when he saw all the incomplete work piling up in the office on the first day after his return. His fingers started itiching with the urge of gouging his eyes out and strangling his subordinates. Seeing as both options weren't feasible, he settled for getting the work done as soon as possible. 

It was okay. Or so everyone thought. Same way they also thought their young superior didn't notice the lingering glances which someone or the other would keep throwing his way. 

Glances that said ' He really is back to normal' 'he could have just satayed kid wouldn't have minded' ' he was easier to handle as a kid' and along those lines. 

Fushimi tolerated it for an entire of 37 minutes. But then Awashima came in and his patience fell apart. 

Awashima had come to check up on him. 

"Oh back to work Fushimi? Good. Working harder than ever I see? "

"Tch. Whatever. "

Awashima frowned at the lack of a better formulated response. She looked down at Fushimi seated in front of her and said sternly, 

"Fushimi chan at least had manners enough to give a proper answer which consisted of at least one full sentence. Clearly you didn't retain that. " she let out an an annoyed huff and walked right out the door, the metal of her boots clinking against the marble floor. 

Fushimi heard the faintest of giggles in the background and that had been the last straw. He jolted up in his seat, hands hitting the hardwood tabletop, silencing everyone. 

"Akiyama! Benzai! " 

The said men jolted upright, terror more apparent on their faces than ever before. 

"Yes sir! "

"Tranfer all these papers into my room! Now! "

And with that he all but slammed his laptop shut and carried it with him out the door, his boots clinking against the marble way louder than Awashima's. The other two scurried behind him picking up as many stacks as they could at once and ran to catch up with him. 

That was three days ago. He had been wise enough to order all the black coffee and energy bars from all the vending machines to be brought to him. When he was sure it'd last him some good long days he'd shut his door and bolted it and hadn't opened it since last three days. Some said he was being a drama queen and abusing his authority but couldn't care less. 

Out of pure and unadulterated fear of their ferocious superior who was back ten times scarier than before, none of the special ops had dared to try and knock on his door. In fact they avoided the entire corridor to Fushimi's room. 

Awashima had come in couple times but all she had got was grunting and clicking of tongue. She could have been more persistent but some other male members were uncomfortable with her showing up at the dorms out of the blue. She couldn't argue much since it was against the rules for her to do so. 

Munakata had tried too. He'd knocked twice and called out to him. When no respond came forth he'd even tried "Fushimi chan? ". In response for that he'd gotten a total of three knifes thrown at the door from the other sides. If they'd been thrown with greater force using the blue aura they would have penetrated through the door and hit him. 

But of course Fushimi wouldn't do that. He didn't wanna deal with more paperwork regarding his "violent and potentially threatening behaviour against the Captain of Scepter Four". 

"Oh my! I was sure that'd work! " was all Munakata had said before he'd walked back to the main building. He still had Ichinose Kisa to deal with. 

But of course he didn't give up. He'd get Fushimi to open the door one way or another. 

"Captain, it's been four days now. Fushimi still won't come out. Should we just break the door? I mean his insolent behaviour aside it can't be healthy for a young boy like him simply live off of Enery bars and coffee for four days. " 

Her voice turned from stern to still as she said the last bit. Worry was clear in her voice. Munakata frowned as well. 

"You are right Awashima kun. But Fushimi kun will not take it nicely if we just broke through. Don't worry by tomorrow morning Fushimi will be right here. " His eyes glittered mischievously as he formulated a plan to bring Fushimi out of his haven and into the real world. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Fushimi, for the nth time had fallen asleep in a rather bad postion. His eyes fluttered as he heard insistent scratching noise. At first he thought he was still dreaming or just hearing things. But when the noise didn't go away Fushimi sat up and listened carefully. 

Yes. There was a noise. He wasn't hearing things. He got up and maneuvered his way to the door through the maze of paper stacks. He peeped out through the silt his knife had left on the door. He could see something white something.... 

"Bells? " 

'Oh this better not be Captain's trick.' He opened his door by a silver and the furball looked up at him and meowed. 

He looks around the corridor first, ensuring there was no one. He then opened his door completely and bent down to address Bells who was licking at his feet. He took Bells in his arms and started petting the soft snow white fur. 

"How did you get all the way here Bells? Hmmm? " He said in a fond voice no one else was lucky enough to be addressed with. He got up with the furball still in his arms and closed the door behind him. He walked upto his bed and dropped Bells on the mattress and moved to resume his original position just when.... 

"It's quite dark. Do you mind if I turn the lights on?" The deep voice of Captain called out as Fushimi's heart leapt into his throat. On instinct he threw knives aimed at his King but Munakata dodged them flawlessly and flicked the light switch on. 

"Captain! What are you doing here!?? How!?? "

Munakata frowned a bit, "Well it isn't like you to underestimate the abilities of a King. Nonetheless, Bells missed you. "

The said cat meowed and demanded attention. 

Munakata looked around the room. There were two different sections of stacks of papers. All around it were strewn wrappers of energy bar and coffee. His frown deepened. Fushimi knew a scolding was in order so he cut his Captain before he could begin on his poor diet. 

"Captain! This isn't fair! This is abuse of power! "

"And what your doing isn't? " Munakata stated sternly. 

"What did I-"

"You have been skipping office for the past four days not to mention the fact that you basically abused your power and got hold of all that. " Munakata pointed his finger accusingly at the remaining beverage cans and energy bars. 

Fushimi looked anywhere but his Captain, looking like a deer caught in headlights, a pout settling on his pale lips. 

Munakata let out an exasperated sigh. This wasn't going to work. 

"Fushimi kun, this isn't the right way to do it. You did miss seven days of work but you don't have to exhaust yourself completing it. Also the other officers are capable of doing their share-"

"No they're not. "

"I am not done talking Fushimi kun. Also you had Awashima kun really worried regarding your questionable diet. You just got back to normal. You didn't show up at the infirmary for a check up neither are you eating well. At this rate you might as well fall ill and lose more worktime. "

Fushimi's face twisted into a frown as if he didn't like the idea. 

" I feel fine. Physically. And energy bars are nutritious. "

"But not healthy if eaten on a regular basis. " Munakata stated while folding his hands across his chest which usually meant no further arguments. 

Fushimi sighed in defeat. 

"Fineee. If your sooo bent on being annoying. What do you want me to do?"

Munakata's face broke out into a smile. 

"For now, clean up and get some real food to eat and lots of water as well. Then come to meet me at my office tomorrow morning. Leave your room open. I'll have Akiyama and Benzai shift these stacks back into the office where they belong. " He took on his Captain tone again and said with finality, "And you WILL NOT pull a stint like this again. Am I clear? "

Fushimi didn't look happy at all. "Yes sir. Tell them to keep the stacks separate and not mix them up. " he said half heartedly. 

"Okay. Very well then. Bells and I will be waiting for you. " 

~~~~~~~IN THE OFFICE~~~~~~~~~

Fushimi was greeted with the sight of his Captain petting his cat while waiting for the water to boil for his tea. He hadn't even bothered knocking, not like the Captain would mind. 

"Oh Fushimi kun! Care for a cup of tea? "

"No sir. " he said in a bored tone. 

The kitten jumped from Captain's lap and made it's way to Fushimi. He bent down and picked it up and resumed the task his Captain had been doing seconds ago. 

"Come sit. Did you eat? "

Fushimi nodded while his eyes were still on the feline currently nuzzling into his palms. 

Munakata smiled at the uncanny display of affection by his young third in command. There was a moment of silence as Munakata made himself his tea and Fushimi tended to the kitten. 

"So good to be back? " 

This time Fushimi looked up and there was a adorable flush on his cheeks. 

"Y-ya. "

"Good. We will first go to get you checked and then we will see as to what are your next duties. Four days of paper work is more than enough to earn you some field work. "

"What happened to Ichinose Kisa? Case closed? "

He spit the name out with disgust. 

"Almost. But don't you worry Fushimi kun. We are handing him over to Usagi who seemed to have gotten interested in the man. He won't be with us for long. "

Munakata sipped his tea. Fushimi waited for the rest of the details which never came. Great. The bastard was going to make him say it. 

"Anything else you think I should know Captain? " He said through gritted teeth. 

Munakata innocently asked ( but we all know he is anything but innocent), "And what might that be? "

"Tch. Like how did he get out? How did he know me? My room? His abilities? Motive? Gain? Involved parties or accomplice? Oh I don't know Captain! The list seems to go on!!" He bit back sarcastically. 

Munakata let out a chuckle. 

"So you ARE interested. "

"Tch. Of course I am! The bastard turned me into a fucking kid for a week! There I said it! Happy!? "

"Oh yes. Okay. Let's go through it one by one. The strain basically has two abilities. Our analysts like to call one 'PRESENCE'. He can alter his or something else's presence completely. Meaning he can make things and himself appear or disappear. The other one lets him go through solid surfaces like walls and doors. "

 

"So he basically made himself look cuffed even before he actually was by creating a fake presence of the cuffs to fool the guards. On the right time, he made his own presence non-existent and walked out of the cell using his ability to go through surfaces. But his ability nullified his presence so the sensors didn't go off. You didn't mention telekinesis does that mean the sword hanging in the air was something he created as well? While the real sword was on the ground but it's present was nullified? But that still doesn't explain how he got to me? Or how did he even know me? I haven't once met him in person."

 

"Sharp as ever Fushimi kun. It really is good to have you back. Refreshing one might say. As to your answers Ichinose Kisa kun was kind enough to provide us with the answers. After leaving the prison cell he headed to the dorms. From there he simply went through all the rooms checking for an unfamiliar face. Said he'd heard everyone say "Fushimi san" a lot and figured you were important. He said he remembered almost everyone's faces. He simply crossed out everyone he'd encountered all through his six hour chase and time between when he was captured and brought here. Which was almost all of our forces given how tough he'd been to capture. Also a lot of people were present when he was being brought in, except for you. That's how he singled you out and found you. When asked for a motive he said and I quote, " for fun! This Fushimi sounded like a real piece of shit! He kept yelling out orders through the microphone! So I decided to turn him into a fun guy! Hahaha.. and then you'd be like a damsel in distress without your important officer so I thought it'd be even more fun..!! Haha.." was his answer. Further investigation proved no accomplice or any other business involved. Is that all Fushimi kun? "

Fushimi was seething by the time Munakata was done. 

"Fun!? He turned me into a four year old for his fucking fun!! " 

Munakata couldn't help and laughed. 

"Well he's for the Usagi now. Nothing we can do now Fushimi kun. "

Fushimi was furious! He wasn't a fucking play toy or something! 

As his head was exploding, a heavy hand of authority but at the same time gentle settled on his head. Munakata threaded his fingers slowly through Fushimi's hair. 

Fushimi calmed down instantly, simply leaning into the touch. No one said a thing and the silence returned. 

After that Fushimi got a check up and a lecture from Awashima and had to face the queries of the special ops who were a bunch of worry warts. 

He was tired and just wanted to sleep by the time he came back to his room. Unlike in the morning his room was completely clean this time. Not only had the papers been moved to the office but the wrappers and empty cans had been thrown away as well including his remaining coffee and energy bars much to his disappointment. 

He walked in and shrugged out of his coat draped it over the chair followed by the vest. He rummaged his cupboard for something to sleep in and soon changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt. He stretched out, his bones cracking into place as climbed upto the upper bunk. 

As soon as he reached up he was almost going fall down due to the sight that greeted him. 

There lay Mr Teddy on his bed as if he owned it, with a simple note lying in front of it. 

The note read, "After all it is yours. "

He looked at the soft toy and his cheeks turned red as a rather embarrassing memory came back to him. 

"Tch. Baka Captain! "

You see what happened after the next morning was..... 

Munakata as usual had woken up to his alarm. He turned it off lest he wake up Fushimi chan who usually woke up an hour after. It was fine because that way Munakata would have time to make breakfast. He turned around slowly to get a look at Fushimi chan and was once again caught off guard by his third in command. 

There in the sheets instead of a really small and cute snuggly Fushimi chan lay a rather hamdsome and older but still seemingly snuggly Fushimi 'kun'. 

Munakata blinked a couple of times. 

"Oh of course the strain's ability must have had a time limit. Hm" 

He looked down at the young boy in his bed who lay there sleeping. Sleeping naked. Torn pieces of the teddy bear night dress were strewn about. And outsider would have a rather funny misunderstanding about the current situation given the misleading scenario. 

So basically Fushimi had turned back to his older self sometime during the night and was fast asleep in his superior's bed, and naked at that. He was sleeping on the side facing Munakata and had Mr Teddy clutched possessively under his arm, tucked neatly under his chin. 

His face was devoid of any emotion as his long thick eyelashes rested delicately against his pale skin. Strands of his hair fell into his face which the Captain was kind enough to tuck behind his ear in one smooth motion. The covers had slid down to his waist. So the entire expanse of his unblemished pale back was out in the open for everyone to see, while Mr Teddy was kind enough to cover up his torso. 

Munakata smiled at the uncommon display of vulnerability by his usually guarded and stoic subordinate. He soundlessly pulled up the covers to his chin and gently petted the still soft black hair and placed a brief kiss on the sleeping beauty's forehead. 

He made a move to get out of the bed, his movement disturbing the absolute calm air of the room which was more than enough to wake up the older Fushimi. 

Just as he stood up on his feet, He heard grumbling behind him. He turned around in time to catch those same clear blue eyes fluttering open. 

"Reishi...? " Fushimi rubbed at his eyes and it was after his vision cleared that he noticed his hand wasn't tiny anymore. It took him a second to comprehend the meaning of it and as soon as he did he jolted upright into the bed. 

"Reishi! I am normal? " His own hoarse voice confirmed his doubts and and he let out a sigh of relief. 

Munakata turned around quickly and cleared his throat. 

"Ahem.. yes so it seems. Welcome back Fushimi kun. Um.. the covers."

Fushimi arched his eyebrow. 

"What about them? " He glanced down at the said covers and realisation dawned on him. His quick movement had caused the covers to fall off his now gloriously naked body. 

A beautiful red crept up his neck colouring his cheeks and ears. He immediately scrambled for the sherts in an attempt to cover himself. 

Munakata walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a white tee and and a pair of pajamas. 

"These might be oversized but you'll have to make do for now. As long as they don't slip off. " 

Munakata turned and placed the clothes in front of Fushimi on the bed. Their gazes met for a second before a still very red Fushimi turned away. 

"I'll be making breakfast in the kitchen then. " 

And that was why Fushimi had been uneasy around the Captain for these few days. 

He grabbed the offending toy and tossed it to the ground and sccuried under the blankets screwed his eyes closed. 

Five minutes passed.... 

"Ahhh!!! I hate Reishi.!!! " 

And with that he climbed down, picked up Mr Teddy and climbed back up. He grudgingly cuddled upto Mr Teddy like his four year self had for the past week. He burried his gradually heating face into the stuffed toy. 

But it was dark and he was alone and no one would see his flushed face. So it was fine. 

But he wasn't going to forgive the Captain. No way. 

But for now all his exhausted body allowed him was to go to sleep with Mr Teddy glued to his side. 

"Gods night Mr Teddy.... " He mumbled sleepily. 

 

♡♡♡♡THE END♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given how much in love I am with Fushimi chan, I think I'll make a series solely for ReiSaruchan drabbles. The idea has been on my mind for sometime now. 
> 
> What do you say? Wanna see more of Fushimi chan? 
> 
> If you have any requests regarding Fushimi chan/Reishi or Reisaru or any other pairing with Fushimi, please let me know! I am on tumblr and my user Id is 1887cassifurr. Is that enough to find me on tumblr? I hope so! I am new to tumblr myself. 
> 
> Anyway with this fic ending I officially have no incomplete fics anymore nor do I have any new ideas as of the moment. So if you guys have a request I'd love to hear it and I'll try my best to write it as well. 
> 
> But take note I only write K anime fanfics and Fushimi centric fics. (though I don't mind trying it with other characters)
> 
>  
> 
> That all aside, Did you like the last chapter? Did it end like you expected? Let me know! 
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments! ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> So want me to continue? Do leave kudos and comments.


End file.
